


Prigioniero degli abissi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Schiavo degli abissi [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alien Abduction, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, M/M, PWP, mermaid
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ace è un esploratore spaziale finito nelle grinfie di una 'sirena' aliena.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per: Dreamer97 e Im a Unicorn.  
> Seguito di Le signore degli abissi.

Prigioniero degli abissi

Ace era seduto sul letto, si stringeva le ginocchia piegate tra le braccia e stava raggomitolato su se stesso.

“Se ti comporterai bene, non utilizzerò sempre il controllo neuronale su di te” disse la sirenetta. Si sedette sul bordo del letto e si accarezzò la veste con entrambe le mani. “Anzi, se farai il ‘bravo’ ti farò anche uscire dalle mie stanze” promise.

Ace tenne lo sguardo basso, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“E se tentassi di scappare?” chiese roco.

“Dove? Senza la tua tuta, se provassi a nuotare nell’acqua fuori dalle barriere moriresti in pochi secondi per le radiazioni. Noi stesse possiamo nuotarci per molto poco.

E sappi che la tua tuta è già andata distrutta” spiegò la giovane.

Ace sospirò piano.

“Mi divorerete?” chiese con voce inudibile.

“Non mangiamo umanoidi. Inoltre tu mi appartieni, solo io ho il diritto di toccarti” rispose la ragazza.

Ace ingoiò un gemito.

“Io voglio tornare a casa mia, dalla mia ragazza” borbottò.

La giovane si alzò in piedi.

“Devo riattivare subito il controllo neuronale?” domandò.

Ace allungò le gambe e scosse il capo, alzando lo sguardo su di lei.

“Se verranno altri esseri umani, li catturerete come me?” chiese.

La ragazza ghignò.

“Oh, ma a seguito dell’affondamento della tua nave sono venuti mesi fa con un’altra squadra. Hanno trovato sia la terraferma che il mare inabitabile. I nostri scudi gli hanno impedito di scovarci e hanno stabilito che questo pianeta non è colonizzabile.

Non credo che torneranno mai più, sei rimasto solo” spiegò.

Ace si nascose il viso tra le mani e fece un profondo sospiro.

“Sciocchi. Non si sono resi conto che ci sono dei minerali davvero speciali nei nostri fondali. E’ per quelli che usciamo velocemente in ricognizione fuori dalle città, per i mari neri. Permettono alle nostre città di funzionare” proseguì a spiegare la giovane.

Ace abbassò lentamente le mani e piegò di lato il capo.

“Io sono un esperto di pietre e minerali, nonché gemmologo. Questo è il primo discorso che m’interessa” ammise.

< Anche perché non voglio concentrarmi sul fatto che mi ha tenuto sotto controllo neuronale per mesi. Ho parlato, agito, implorato, mangiato, defecato, o qualsiasi altra cosa, pilotato come una marionetta dai loro dannati impulsi sonori > pensò.

La giovane si sedette nuovamente sul letto accanto a lui e gli accarezzò il viso, vedendolo rabbrividire.

“Oh, ma io lo so. Ho registrato tutta la tua vita attraverso i miei macchinari, estraendo ogni informazione utile dai tuoi neuroni” disse.

Schioccò le dita e apparve uno schermo olografico al centro della stanza.

_ “Dovresti divertirti ogni tanto. Non puoi stare sempre chino sui libri. _

_ Ricordi quando da bambini non facevamo altro che finire nei guai?” chiese Sabo. _

_ “Io so che tu sei entrato in un gruppo di rivoluzionari. Tra canne e spinelli, finirai per bruciarti quel bel cervello da  _ nobilotto _che ti ritrovi” rispose Ace. Si sedette sul banco e appoggiò il libro sulle proprie gambe._

_ “Inoltre io, studiando, vivrò avventure anche migliori. Mi manderanno nello spazio a fare interessanti, ma non mortali, missioni. Scoprirò nuovi mondi da colonizzare prima ancora degli esploratori”. Aggiunse. _

_ Sabo si passò una mano tra i capelli biondi e sospirò. _

_ “Ammettilo. Fai il secchione perché vuoi trovare mondi in cui non abbiano ancora sentito parlare di ‘tuo padre’” ribatté. _

_ Ace si grattò la guancia spruzzata di efelidi. _

_ “Anche” ammise. _

“Benissimo. Su questo pianeta non sapete cos’è la  _privacy_ ” borbottò Ace.

“In cambio ti svelerò cosa sono queste pietre. Sono ciò che resta del nucleo originale precedente a quello che voi chiamate ‘ _Big Bang’._ Contengono in loro un’energia creatrice. A tal punto che i nostri macchinari sono in grado di ritardare l’invecchiamento ed eliminare le malattie.

Ognuna di noi può durare fino a tre secoli di voi umani” spiegò la sirena.

Ace sgranò gli occhi, impallidendo.

“T-tu hai…” esalò.

La giovane scoppiò a ridere.

“No, faccio parte di una ‘schiusa’ recente. Ho solo ventitré dei vostri anni umani. Però potrò vivere molto e ora anche tu. Ti ho sottoposto a delle modifiche genetiche, non soffri più di narcolessia e vivrai molto più di quanto ti saresti aspettato” spiegò.

< Sarà meglio non dirgli ancora che la modifica era anche per incrementare del trecento percento la sua produzione di sperma e gli ormoni che lo portano all’eccitamento, per non parlare della sua resistenza > rifletté.

***********

“Allora è deciso, ti comporterai bene?” chiese la sirena, accarezzandogli la mano.

Ace annuì lentamente.

“Obbedirò” esalò.

< Avrei voluto tornare a casa, dalla mia fidanzata… ed invece… > pensò.

La giovane mosse avanti e indietro l’indice.

“Avvicinati” ordinò.

Ace si mise a gattoni sul letto e le si approssimò.

La ragazza gli appoggiò le mani sul viso e sorrise.

“Baciami” soffiò.

Ace chiuse gli occhi e la baciò, la giovane ricambiò con foga, Ace sporse le labbra, mentre la ragazza intrecciava la lingua con la sua, confondendo le loro salive.

La giovane si staccò, Ace ansimò, mentre lei si leccava il canino aguzzo.

“P-parlami ancora… del vostro mondo” la incalzò Ace.

La giovane si grattò la guancia.

“Come sai né mare, né terra sono abitabili. Queste città sottomarine sopravvivono solo grazie alle barriere, la nostra tecnologia viene revisionata di continuo. Cerchiamo sempre nuove gemme per alimentare il tutto anche se ne abbiamo ancora molte a disposizione perché stiamo cercando di replicarle in laboratorio.

In modo che le generazioni a venire non si ritrovino senza” spiegò.

Ace si grattò il sopracciglio.

“Hai detto che siete un ‘matriarcato’. È corretto? Non siete propriamente ‘femmine’” borbottò.

“Abbiamo ‘scelto’ di rimanere di sesso femminile. Sono creature superiori, e una volta stabilizzati gl’incipienti problemi ormonali di molte di noi, sono forme perfette.

Ogni feto è inizialmente una donna, il sesso maschile non è altro che una sua aberrazione utile alla procreazione. Nel nostro caso possiamo cambiare forma liberamente, traendo benefici da entrambe. Però abbiamo prediletto quella capace di percepire più colori, più sfere emotive e in grado di portarci a un ordine maggiore.

All’apice della nostra gerarchia c’è la regina, mia madre” spiegò la sirena.

< Ci mancava la principessa sirena, convinta che il potere vada solo alle donne > pensò Ace, grattandosi il capo.

“E per il ciclo come fate?” borbottò Ace.

“Solo una mente primitiva poteva considerarlo uno svantaggio. Il ricambio di sangue porta a una purificazione del corpo che già di per sé permette una longevità maggiore. Elimina le tossine e, inoltre, grazie ai nostri macchinari è controllato. Non ci provoca alcun dolore e, anzi, aumenta in noi l’appetito sessuale. Nel momento in cui diveniamo uomini, in quel periodo del mese, produciamo più sperma per la fecondazione” rispose la sirena.

“Se siete così longeve e di città sottomarine sicuramente non ne esistono così tante, o sarebbero state individuate per sbaglio, come mai ci sono così pochi abitanti?” chiese Ace.

La giovane gli mise una mano sotto il ventre e lo sollevò, Ace lanciò uno strillo, mentre la giovane lo teneva sollevato sopra la testa con una mano sola.

“Siete così privi di forza voi della vostra razza non progredita” borbottò.

Ace si aggrappò al braccio di lei con le gambe e le strinse il polso con entrambe le mani.

“Siete voi a essere dei mostri” gemette.

“Persino una bambina della nostra specie potrebbe sollevarti con un solo dito o farti girare su te stesso come un balocco” ribatté la sirena.

“In che diamine di pianeta sono finito” piagnucolò piano Ace.

La sirena entrò in bagno e lo adagiò a terra, aprendo l’acqua della vasca.

Ace guardò il proprio riflesso nell’acqua che saliva e assottigliò gli occhi.

__

_ Nami teneva tra le mani un pelapatate e singhiozzava. _

_ Ace cambiò la schermata olografica alla finestra e la raggiunse, prendendo in mano il pelapatate. _

_ “Si è rotto?” chiese. _

_ Nami gemette più forte. _

_ Ace le guardò le mani. _

_ “Ti sei tagliata, amore?” le domandò. _

_ “No” piagnucolò Nami. _

_ Ace l’abbraccio e la giovane lo scostò. _

_ “Tu non capisci” mormorò la fidanzata. _

_ “Vuoi un pelapatate nuovo?” le chiese Ace. _

_ “Ho il ciclo” gemette Nami. _

_ Ace sospirò e negò con il capo. _

_ “Hai ragione, tesoro, io non capisco. Però per stasera lo uso io il pelapatate e ti faccio delle patatine fritte meravigliose” la rassicurò. _

Ace indietreggiò e si massaggiò il collo.

“Non dirmi che mi vuoi annegare” mormorò.

********

La giovane chiuse l’acqua, la vasca argentea era colma per tre-quarti, vi entrò e si stese al suo interno. L’acqua era limpida.

< Devono aver depurato quella del mare. Ecco cosa bevono > rifletté Ace.

Le gambe della ragazza si trasformarono in una coda da pesce.

“Mettiti a cavalcioni su di me. Ora” ordinò la giovane.

Ace obbedì e si sedette sulla coda da pesce, graffiandosi la pelle nuda con le scaglie.

“Sbattimi contro” lo spronò la sirena.

“Come?” domandò Ace, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Vienimi addosso con forza” chiarì la sirena.

Ace si stese su di lei ed iniziò a colpirla, il suo petto muscoloso si abbatteva contro i seni sodi di lei, i loro ventri cozzavano.

La giovane iniziò a gemere e Ace impallidì.

< Non capisco se è dolore o piacere. Che diamine di reazione per qualche spintone > rifletté.

Continuò e sentì qualcosa scivolargli lungo la gamba, deglutì e avvertì qualcos’altro di liscio toccarlo.

“Cosa diamine…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Non ti fermare” sibilò la giovane.

Ace fu scosso da un tremito e la colpì con più foga, facendola sbattere anche contro il fondo della vasca. Dell’acqua ricadde fuori, mentre Ace sentiva dei tonfi attutiti, avvertiva sempre più spesso qualcosa sfiorargli le gambe.

“Puoi uscire” disse la sirena.

Ace saltò fuori dalla vasca e impallidì, vedendo delle uova arancioni grandi una testa sul fondo della vasca. Altre stavano rotolando fuori da una fessura nella coda della giovane.

“Questo è osceno” biascicò Ace.

La giovane si alzò seduta, fece uscire la coda dalla vasca e si sporse, prese un asciugamano e se la deterse. Le gambe ripresero il posto della coda e si alzò in piedi.

“È osceno obbligare qualcuno a partorire con dolore, queste vengono fuori naturalmente. Inoltre fa parte della nostra natura” spiegò. Lasciò cadere l’asciugamano, gli afferrò il polso e gli si mise alle spalle.

Si trasformò in ragazzo ed iniziò a strusciarsi contro di lui.

< Non sono pronto per questo > pensò Ace, arrossendo.

“S-senti… quante città avete? Di quanti abitanti?” domandò.

“Settanta, ognuna da trentamila abitanti. Ognuna di essa ha un perenne clima mite che dura tutto l’anno, regolato dalle macchine” rispose il giovane. Gli afferrò il membro, facendogli sfuggire un gemito ed iniziò ad accarezzarglielo.

Ace s’irrigidì.

“Quanto dura un anno?” farfugliò.

“Trecento giorni. Non abbiamo i mesi come voi. Ogni giorno dura sessantaquattro ore di luce e sessantaquattro di buio. Ho regolato camera mia in modo che le sue finestre la schermino oltre le ventiquattro di giorno e faccio in modo ci siano accese le luci nelle ventiquattro che per te sarebbero di giorno” spiegò la sirena.

Ace sgranò gli occhi.

“S-sei gentile…” esalò. Socchiuse le gambe ed iniziò a rilassarsi, mentre le mani dell’altro gli percorrevano il membro.

“Ho fatto di più. Ho allontanato altri compagni per potermi concentrare su di te. Per noi non è importante avere un compagno solo, siamo abbastanza liberi. Un maggiore scambio genetico porta a un rafforzamento della prole e a più possibilità di generare” rispose lui.

Ace gli aderì al petto, sporgendo leggermente il bacino in fuori, ma strinse gli occhi, rabbrividendo piano.

“Inoltre per noi essere donne è un onore, ma non si può dire lo stesso della procreazione. Generare uova è svilente, vieni ridotto a un semplice produttore.

Da noi funziona così: chiunque può proporre a qualcun’altra di inseminare una nidiata di uova. Solo una però, l’altra può rifiutare o accettare. Magari rifiuta per quella nidiata e accetta per un’altra. Non è vietato inseminare a coppia fissa ogni nidiata, ma comunque in ogni momento si può rifiutare. Si può avere rapporti anche senza produrre uova e sono quelli più numerosi” spiegò il tritone.

Ace avvertì un calore al bassoventre, mentre sentiva aumentare l’eccitazione. Le sue pupille si dilatarono e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

“Ogni volta che l’altra accetta, entrambe s’incontrano nell’arena. Diventano uomini per raggiungere i livelli più animaleschi e bassi, producendo testosterone ed iniziarono a duellare nell’arena. Chi dei due riesce a penetrare l’altro…”. Proseguì a spiegare il giovane.

“Cosa?” chiese Ace. Iniziò ad ansimare, avvertendo l’eccitazione crescere.

“Chi dei due possiede, entra col membro, l’altro…”. Il tritone afferrò Ace per i fianchi e lo sollevò, lo mise a gattoni nella vasca.

Ace aveva il mento appoggiato sul mordo argenteo della vasca.

“Sarà il maschio e l’inseminatore. Il vinto ritornerà donna e sarà la produttrice di uova” spiegò il tritone. Penetrò Ace con un colpo secco, facendogli sfuggire un gemito di dolore e piacere. Si mosse avanti e indietro dentro di lui, ripetutamente.

“Ti sto trattando come se mi avessi posseduto e potrei fartelo fare davvero, in futuro. Mi potrai avere come donna, nessun altro è mai riuscito a battermi” spiegò il giovane.

Ace socchiuse gli occhi e sentì delle ondate di piacere invaderlo ripetutamente.

< Il mio corpo reagisce all’abitudine. Tutti questi mesi sotto il controllo neuronale lo hanno come ‘addestrato’. Inoltre provo sensazioni slegate a com’era il mio corpo prima, deve averlo modificato perché godesse completamente ad essere suo > pensò. Venne, boccheggiando.

Il giovane continuò a prenderlo ancora e ancora, i suoi movimenti erano ripetitivi e si susseguivano senza accelerare o rallentare.

Ace venne altre due volte, mentre il giovane continuava a parlare.

“Sai, per un periodo abbiamo considerato la ‘clonazione’ come una possibilità di procreazione. Io non ero ancora nata, ma mia madre sì e spesso me lo racconta. I cloni vivevano decisamente molto meno degli originali nonostante le macchine. Spesso non riuscivano a cambiare sesso fluentemente.

È grazie a loro che ho saputo come trattare un ‘puro’ maschio come te, era ancora nei dati delle macchine.

Inoltre spesso si volevano sostituire a coloro che consideravano originali. O questi ultimi tentavano di ucciderli quando la loro vita longeva stava arrivando alla fine e volevano ricambi di organi.

Per questo abbiamo deciso di ricominciare a riprodurci come un tempo”. La sua voce si era fatta più roca e diverse volte aveva interrotto, ansimando di piacere.

Le braccia di Ace cedettero, il giovane lo afferrò per le braccia e lo issò in ginocchio. Mise i piedi sul bordo della vasca dove era stato il mento di Ace, si sedette sull’altro e si adagiò contro Ace.

Ace si abbandonò contro il suo petto, venendo un’ennesima volta.

“Sei stremato. Ti va se per un altro po’ inserisco il comando neuronale?” gli chiese il giovane all’orecchio.

“V-va… bene…” esalò Ace con un filo di voce. Il rumore gl’invase la testa e gli occhi gli divennero grigi, mentre iniziava a muoversi meccanicamente avanti e indietro.

********  
  


Ace era ritto davanti alle uova ammonticchiate su un cuscino nell’angolo della stanza, emanavano dei delicati bagliore aranciati.

Il giovane alle spalle di Ace gli accarezzava il bassoventre e il petto, muovendo sinuosamente le mani. Lo prendeva delicatamente, possedendolo sempre più a fondo.

Ace ansimava, gli occhi socchiusi e le gote arrossate, le gambe socchiuse e il ventre sporto in fuori. L’altro giovane gli accarezzò il membro con entrambe le mani ed Ace venne, esalando un sospiro.

Lo sperma scivolò lungo le uova, che brillarono di un colore arancio più vivido.

Il tritone scivolò fuori da lui e gli mordicchiò la spalla, ghignando.

Ace si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, ansante, piegò il capo in avanti, i capelli gli coprivano in parte il viso e appoggiò le mani sul pavimento.

< Diamine, mi sto quasi abituando a questa follia. Di solito è in questi momenti che tende a peggiorare > pensò.

“Speravo che il tuo sperma funzionasse più del nostro, ma non vedo nessuna delle uova diventare dorata. Temo che anche questa volta non avremo figli” gemette il ragazzo. Si ritrasformò in una ragazza e raggiunse il suo lungo vestito azzurro, rinfilandolo.

“Le abbiamo inseminate tutte le uova, mi sembra” borbottò Ace roco.

“Se non diventano d’oro, quando si schiudono danno vita solo a dei pesci. Quelli sono soltanto il nostro nutrimento” rispose la ragazza, mettendosi una ciocca dietro l’orecchio.

“Voi mangiate i vostri figli?!” gridò Ace con voce stridula.

“No. Mangiamo i pesci, i nostri veri figli sono quelli umanoidi” ribatté lei con tono atono.

“Assurdo. A questo punto inghiottitevi direttamente le uova” disse Ace con tono acido.

“I pesci quando nascono sono molto piccoli. Li mettiamo in grandi vasche dove li nutriamo, cresciamo e quando raggiungono il peso ce ne nutriamo.

Non ci sono altre fonti di alimentazione sul nostro pianeta” ribatté lei.

< Che mente primitiva > pensò.

Lo raggiunse, lo fece sdraiare a terra e lo afferrò per le gambe, lo fece girare e lo trascinò con sé.

“Purtroppo raramente nelle nostre nidiate nascono veri bambini. Può capitarne uno anche su trentamila o quattromila uova, se si è fortunati” spiegò. Si sedette sul letto e si mise le gambe di lui alla vita.

“Bah, in fondo io non posso parlare di genitorialità. Evidentemente per i miei genitori dovevo essere un ‘pesce’ anche io” borbottò Ace, dibattendosi.

“Di cosa stai parlando?” chiese la giovane, lasciandolo andare.

Ace fece una capriola all’indietro e si rimise in piedi.

“Mio padre è stato l’uomo che ha ottenuto tutto: fama, ricchezza e potere. È morto perché gli mancava quello che io ho ottenuto senza volere: la cura alle malattie mortali.

Lui era il re dei pirati informatici. Aveva creato una ciurma di macchine ribelli. Pensavo che il mondo fosse marcio, privo di libertà e lui ne voleva godere a pieno.

Se l’è goduto goccia per goccia e quando la sua malattia lo aveva quasi del tutto logorato, si è consegnato alla legge e si è fatto giustiziare.

Mia madre ha utilizzato i macchinari per rallentare la mia gravidanza fino a venti mesi. Sperando che lui tornasse da lei e quando ha scoperto che si era lasciato uccidere, è morta serenamente di parto dandomi alla luce” spiegò.

“La prova evidente dell’inferiorità non solo degli uomini, ma anche della donna della vostra razza. La loro sottomissione le ha portate a dipendere da esseri animaleschi, divenendo più cieche e sciocche di loro” borbottò la sirena.

Lo afferrò per un polso e lo strattonò facendoselo ricadere addosso.

Ace mugolò, la giovane lo immobilizzò cingendogli i fianchi con un braccio, mentre con l’altra mano gli accarezzò le labbra socchiuse.

“S-senti… non mi hai detto il tuo nome” disse.

La giovane aprì la bocca a o e fece una serie di versi striduli, Ace si tappò le orecchie gemendo.

“Umh, evidentemente nella tua lingua non esiste. Ecco perché i traduttori automatici della cittadella non hanno funzionato.

Fino a questo momento sono stati i tuoi neuroni semi-impostati da noi a permetterti di capire” spiegò la sirena.

< Forse devo aumentare ancor di più la codificazione. Se suo padre era un tale genio della tecnologia, potrebbe cercare di sabotare la città > pensò.

“Grande Giove! Non dovrei nemmeno essere qui” piagnucolò Ace, abbandonandosi contro di lei.

“Chiamami come più ti aggrada, imparerò anche il nuovo nome che mi darai” rispose la sirena.

*******

Ace rabbrividì vedendo le forbici in mano al robot e chiuse gli occhi, quest’ultimo gli afferrò i capelli mori e glieli tagliò con una forbice laser.

“Quella cosa che ti è venuta in faccia era veramente orrenda. Mi piaci di più con un numero irrisorio di peli” disse la giovane.

Ace sbuffò.

“Stavo ripensando che ‘tempo fa’ avevi detto ‘Grande Giove’. Ho ricercato quell’intercalare tra i tuoi ricordi, ma ho riscontrato solo che la diceva un buffo omino che avevi studiato a lezione durante l’ora di storia antica.

Era davvero improbabile che tu mi avessi associato a quel ‘film’, se ho detto il termine corretto” disse la giovane. Aveva acconciato i suoi capelli in una lunga treccia.

“Tempo fa? Saranno passati mesi! E quando si è sconvolti si ritirano fuori i miti della propria infanzia. Quei film erano leggendari.

L’uomo che mi aveva adottato era riuscito a copiarne parecchi dalla biblioteca della scuola. Essendo un vecchio poliziotto in pensione nessuno gli diceva niente quando infrangeva un po’ le regole” rispose Ace.

< Sto prendendo la stessa abitudine della mia carceriera, sto diventando logorroico. Però più parla e ascolta, più mi lascia in pace > rifletté.

“Hai nominato Giove perché è il nome che mi vuoi dare?” chiese la ragazza.

Il robot stava raccogliendo i capelli dal pavimento.

“Non capisco perché dovrei darti quel nome” sussurrò Ace. La giovane si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui.

“Ho letto dai tuoi neuroni del suo rapporto con Ganimede e i suoi innumerevoli amanti. Forse ti identificavi in quel giovane ‘coppiere’ del dio” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Gli premette i seni contro il petto e gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo.

Ace avvampò, stringendo le gambe e volse il capo.

“Vada per Giove, se ti piace tanto” borbottò.

La ragazza gli passò la mano tra i capelli mori e gli posò le labbra sul collo.

“Quale altro avevi in mente? Sono mesi che devi decidere” gli disse.

Ace si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Forse non vuoi farlo perché pensi ancora che torneranno a prenderti? Che un giorno la tua base spaziale capirà che non sei morto e manderà un’altra spedizione che per puro caso, vagando, ti ritrovi.

Eri così importante per la tua gente? Tanto da spedire una ‘base spaziale’ nuova fino a qui solo per te?

Sappi, però, che io lotterei per tenerti. Sei mio, ora” disse la sirena.

“‘ _Queen_ ’ ti va bene?” chiese Ace.

La giovane ridacchiò.

“Va benissimo, ma in pubblico chiamamici solo quando sarò davvero succeduta a mia madre sul trono” rispose. Gli prese il labbro tra i denti e lo succhiò.

Ace gettò indietro la testa e chiuse gli occhi.

< No, non sono mai stato così importante per la mia gente. I miei ‘fratelli adottivi’ e Nami avrebbero sfidato l’universo per me, ma saranno convinti della mia morte, ormai > pensò.

 


	2. L’arena

L’arena

 

“Ieri era un uovo…” gemette Ace, guardando la bambina che correva per la stanza.

La piccola giocherellò con le pesanti tende di alghe, scrutando l’ologramma del prato che si trovava all’esterno.

“Giove, ascoltami, era un uovo” piagnucolò il ragazzo, un rivolo di sudore solcò il suo viso spruzzato da efelidi.

Il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli azzurri lo raggiunse da dietro e gli accarezzò il membro da sotto di un drappo bianco, Ace mugolò, accasciandosi contro di lui.

“Lo so, era uno splendido uovo dorato. Non pensavo che ci saremmo mai riusciti, la gente cominciava a darmi della folle perché avevo scacciato gli altri amanti” disse. Si ritrasformò in una donna e legò le braccia di Ace dietro la sua schiena con un laccio.

Risuonò la melodia neuronale, questa volta un po’ deformata, ed Ace perse i sensi.

Si riprese con il capo adagiato tra i seni, coperti da una morbida veste dai delicati drappeggi, ed arrossì, boccheggiando.

< Queen… > pensò.

La sirenide lo accomodò seduto contro una parete di metallo e gli accarezzò le labbra, sentendole umide di saliva. Fece un verso simile a quello di un delfino e la bambina corse da lei.

“Sì, madre?” domandò.

“Occupati di ‘lui’. Devo avvertire la regina che siamo giunte, ci ha invitato proprio per conoscerti” disse Giove.

Delle piante simili a tentacoli si protendevano dalle finestre, al di fuori delle quali c’erano degli ologrammi di fondali marini e di arazzi. Uova arancioni grandi come una testa erano ammonticchiate su delle pareti, accanto a degli arazzi con un simbolo reale: una corona formata da tre uova d’oro.

“Certo, madre” rispose la piccola.

La donna le posò un bacio sulla fronte e si allontanò, la piccola tornò a dare le sue attenzioni al padre.

Ace si riprese scuotendo il capo e si rialzò a fatica, appoggiandosi al muro, guardando la sua progenie camminargli intorno.

< Avevo sempre desiderato una figlia, ma me la immaginavo con i capelli arancioni come la madre… Quella che io pensavo sarebbe stata la madre.

M’immaginavo Sabo come testimone al mio matrimonio, sempre che come rivoluzionario non si fosse fatto ammazzare. Ed il piccolo Rufy come uno zio premuroso.

Se ci fosse stato lui su questo pianeta si sarebbe salvato, bravo com’è come pirata informatico. La sua ‘ciurma’ lo avrebbe cercato anche se tutti lo avessero creduto morto e lui sarebbe riuscito a non cadere vittima di tutti questi controlli neuronali > rifletté.

“Padre, finalmente conosceremo la regina. Festeggiate con me” disse la piccola, prendendolo a forza in braccio.

Ace gridò, mentre la bambina, ridacchiando, lo sollevava con entrambe le mani. Il giovane strillò, mentre veniva lanciato in aria e ripreso dalla piccola, che lo fece ondeggiare fino a provocargli il mal di mare.

Ace boccheggiò, il viso bluastro.

< Ed io che pensavo che gli attacchi narcolettici da ragazzo fossero un’esperienza devastante, questa è anche ridicola > rifletté.

La piccola lo lanciò di nuovo, Ace gridò vedendo il muro che si avvicinava, ma fu afferrato da una mano sola.

Riconobbe la sua compagna, ansimò e lei se lo mise su una spalla.

“Suvvia, non farti riconoscere come primitivo. Pensavi addirittura che nostra figlia dovesse rimanere in uno stadio ‘infantile’ totalmente incapace come un qualunque mammifero per più di qualche ora” brontolò.

Ace si accasciò, mentre lei gli accarezzava i glutei e sentì l’eccitazione salire, si aggrappò a lei, lasciando penzolare le gambe, mentre il suo membro gocciolava un po’ di sperma.

***

Ace si ritrovò carponi ai piedi di una donna dai capelli blu scuro, decorati da alcune ciocche argentee. La donna teneva in mano uno scettro dalla punta laser, gli sollevò il mento con la punta del piede ed il ragazzo gorgogliò, gli occhi socchiusi.

< Mi sento molto più stordito del solito, che sia la presenza della regina? > si chiese. Diverse donne lo indicavano e ridacchiavano, s’intrattenevano accarezzandosi a vicenda e piegavano il capo in modo civettuolo, facendo ondeggiare i morbidi capelli.

< Se dovessi darle un nome, direi che la chiamerei Circe. Non mi stupirebbe se riuscisse a trasformare in ‘maiale’ tutti gli uomini della terra con la sua perversa tecnologia.

Ed io sono un po’ come un Ulisse che non tornerà dalla sua Penelope > pensò.

La bambina s’inginocchiò e diede un paio di colpetti sulla testa del padre.

“Padre, restate sveglio, per favore” lo implorò.

“Non capisco cosa ci trovi in quest’umano, avresti dovuto lasciarlo annegare” brontolò la sovrana, roteando gli occhi. Schioccò le dita e partirono dei trilli di tromba registrati.

“Il mio uovo brillava come un astro. Pensavo voleste congratularvi con me per quello” disse Giove. Si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i seni sodi e lo prese tra le braccia, Ace vi rimase adagiato a gambe aperte.

“Non solo. Mi serve il tuo sperma quest’oggi. Al termine della cerimonia nell’arena dovrai combattere con i tuoi vecchi compagni ed inseminarli…

Ad una condizione, però. Se uno di loro dovesse vincere, tu dovrai abbandonare quest’umano alle profondità degli abissi. Le radiazioni lo uccideranno” disse la regina, dandole le spalle. I lunghi veli semi-trasparenti che decoravano il suo vestito scivolarono morbidi sul pavimento.

La bambina si nascose dietro la gamba della madre, rabbrividendo.

Giove si trasformò in uomo.

“Dando voce ai miei istinti più bassi: accetto la sfida e vincerò”. Si ritrasformò in una donna e sorrise alla figlia. “Piccola mia, prendiamo posto. Io affronterò i miei avversari solo alla fine” disse con voce rassicurante.

Ace socchiuse gli occhi, pensando: < Non credevo potesse essersi messa in una posizione scomoda per me. Rinchiuso in quella prigione sono stato protetto, in fondo neanche questo matriarcato è perfetto come vuole far credere >.

Le braccia di Ace vennero slegate, mentre veniva accomodato in una poltrona e legato ad essa con dei ganci di acciaio, li sentì gelidi sulla pelle.

La piccola si sedette sulla poltrona alla sua sinistra, Giove alla sua destra.

Innumerevoli giovani, quasi tutti slanciati, tranne uno particolarmente muscoloso, entrarono nell’arena, completamente ignudi. Parlottarono tra loro in coppie di due a due, dividendosi poi in angoli diversi, iniziando a lottare.

< L’adrenalina inizia a scorrermi nelle vene, ma non perché non desidero altro che vedere questi moderni gladiatori. Forse non è neanche la paura di essere ucciso, in un certo senso sarebbe una liberazione, anzi me la sarei data da solo se non fossi così codardo.

Mi chiedo… Assurdo a dirsi, ma mi chiedo se Queen si farà del male > pensò.

Due giovani più vicini si rotolavano per terra, spingendosi a vicenda, sbattendosi a terra, erano sudati ed ansanti, le loro virilità erano in bella mostra, eccitate e vibranti. Quello un po’ più alto diede una testata all’avversario, stordendolo e si mise sopra di lui.  Gli bloccò le braccia sopra la testa, immobilizzandolo, l’altro scalciò, ma lui riuscì ad entrare dentro di lui.

Il perdente si trasformò in una giovane donna ed iniziò a gemere di piacere, socchiuse gli occhi mentre il suo ventre diventava rigonfio di uova, al posto di un membro svettante, aveva due seni pieni dai capezzoli turgidi.

Il vincente venne dentro di lei, sporcandola di sperma un paio di volte, scivolò fuori con un sorriso soddisfatto, mostrando un canino pallido e issò la compagna, se la poggiò sulla spalla, sentendola continuare a mugolare eccitata, e lasciò l’arena.

La regina guardava tutto con aria annoiata, accomodata su uno scranno di metallo dalle punte aguzze.

“Vi ricordo che potete ritirarvi in qualsiasi momento o cambiare idea, e che non ci si aspetta che nessuna delle vostre uova si schiuda” disse atona.

Un ragazzo scivolò svelto tra le gambe del colosso e lo penetrò da sotto con un colpo secco, quest’ultimo precipitò in avanti, senza trasformarsi in una donna, mentre si vedeva che piccole rughe segnavano la sua pelle.

< Dev’essere uno dei ‘cloni’ di cui mi aveva parlato Queen… Concentrarmi sul lato scientifico è come sempre un modo per rilassarsi > pensò Ace, sospirando.

Ogni tanto il suo corpo era scosso da scariche di adrenaline e sentiva delle vampate di calore avvampargli il viso.

Zeus lo guardò di sottecchi, sorridendogli.

“Sai, una mente femminile è capace di una maggiore empatia, persino nell’ambito emotivo siamo più valide nella forma che abbiamo scelto.

Perciò esattamente cosa stai provando. Ti sforzi di convincerti che quello che stai vedendo ti ripugna, ma…”. Gli accarezzò il membro sentendolo gemere, il suo viso era arrossato. “… Il tuo DNA e la tua vita sono cambiati. Sei eccitato, vorresti unirti anche tu allo spettacolo, nonostante la cosa t’imbarazzi”. Gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio. “Saresti il primo maschio lì dentro che non può mutare, un piccolo idrante di sperma”.

Ace si ritrasse, boccheggiando.

L’ultimo trascinò la sua compagna per le braccia, mentre questa si lamentava dibattendosi, ed entrarono dei giovani dai capelli blu notte, quasi neri, dai fisici scolpiti leggermente abbronzati. Avevano i capezzoli turgidi e alcuni piercing in diversi punti del corpo, guardarono la principessa sirenide con sguardi languidi ed uno di loro la salutò con la mano.

“Figlia mia, è tempo” disse la regina.

Zeus prese sembianze maschili e posò un bacio sulla guancia di Ace.

“Non essere geloso, lo faccio per salvarti” disse. Si alzò in piedi e si rivolse alla figlia: “Piccola, chiudi gli occhi e non guardare. Controlla soltanto il tuo papà, va bene?”.

La piccola annuì, appoggiandosi le mani sugli occhi.

“Sì, madre” disse dolcemente.

< Mi chiedo perché se è normale per la sua cultura le faccia fare una cosa del genere. Forse vagare tra i miei ricordi le ha un po’ insegnato il mio modo di vedere…

Anche se fino ad un certo punto. A casa ho la vaga sensazione che la farà assistere ai nostri momenti d’intimità. Sempre che i figli rimangano con i genitori…

Ah, che importa? Probabilmente tra un po’ sarò morto > rifletté Ace.

La bambina mantenne una mano sugli occhi, mentre muoveva l’altra a tentoni, toccò il padre e salì su di lui, accucciandosi contro il suo petto.

Ace mise una mano sul proprio membro, nascondendolo, e le sue orecchie divennero accaldate, mentre notava che in diverse giovani lo studiavano, alcune di loro aveva un’eccitazione che brillava nei loro occhi.

Zeus schivava rapidamente gli assalti, si dava delle spinte balzando sollevando dei polveroni, il primo l’obbligò in ginocchio e lo penetrò in bocca, saltò evitando l’assalto di uno da dietro, ne penetrò uno lateralmente e scivolò fuori prima di venire preso. Due tentarono l’assalto, ma lei schivò entrambi, li fece cozzare l’uno contro l’altro, in un doloroso scontro di membri, e li penetrò con le dita.

Caddero uno dopo l’altro, alcuni li penetrò un paio di volte, prima che divenissero delle donne. Alla fine un gruppo di giovani soddisfatte, intente a lasciar scivolare fuori delle uova direttamente sul campo, tenendosi gli addomi rigonfi sporchi di sperma, gemevano disordinatamente abbandonate per terra.

Ace si mordicchiò un labbro.

< Lo sapevo io che ero finito in mano a un vero demone, ma… Alla fine questo luogo di dannazione è anche un rifugio. Sono paradossalmente sollevato da com’è finita.

Perché Queen non è così diversa da me. Figlia di un sovrano non convenzionale e per questo disprezzata da tutti > pensò, cullando la bambina contro di sé con l’altro braccio.

 

 


End file.
